The New Year's Tease
by chartreuseian
Summary: It's been a week since Nikola won Helen's heart but when he does something incredibly stupid, is he prepared for the reception he will get? Sequel to 'Two Creatures Stirring' but does stand alone. Beware the rating!


**Remember when I said I might try my hand at a sequel to 'A Very Teslen Christmas'? Well, I did! And here it is!**

**I said no more than 4000 words, I really did. I promised myself I'd cut it off. Then I said no more than 5000 words, because this was just meant to be a bit of fun. But then it was 6000 words and there was nothing I could do but facepalm. Blame it on my ridiculously shipper-y mood. Or the fact that I just purchased Chimera. Either way. **

**The first half is, in my opinion, rather rubbish. My muse ran away from me yesterday and no amount of Tesla-stache cookies could convince her to return but I'd like to think her return at about the halfway mark made this a little less eye bleeding-ey.**

**The song is 'The Lady Loves Me' sung by Elvis Presley and Ann Margaret and after I wrote this I found a rather fantastic video to it for these two on yt. Go check it out, I'd highly recommend it!**

**Also, this is M for a reason so, you know, be wary.**

**Thanks to everyone who review the Christmas stories, especially the last one because I know it's size was a little daunting.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! AND OMG SANCTUARY! THERE IS SO MUCH SQUEE-ING TO BE DONE! But I won't. Because I know not all of you like to be illegal bunnies like me. BUT SQUEE IN A REVIEW IF YOU WANT! I WILL SQUEE WITH YOU! BECAUSE MY TESLEN SHIPPER HEART IS DOING CARTWHEELS! (As is my muse but I mean, how could it not?)**

**xx**

* * *

><p>"Honey, I'm home," Nikola sang from the doorway with a wide grin. Helen looked up, regarded him for a second and then continued on with her paper work.<p>

"Get out," she said coldly, pen still scratching away.

"Come now Helen," he started, walking towards her warily.

"Out."

"Helen..."

"Out."

"But ljubav..."

"I said out."

"Oh come on Helen," he all but moaned as he leaned against her desk. "It's not that bad, I mean, I did-."

"You left me a note!" she burst out angrily, slamming her pen down on the desk as she glared at him, unrelenting fury in her eyes. "You left me a god damned note Nikola!"

"Exactly!" he cried in alarm. "I left you a note!"

"You screwed me six ways to Sunday for three straight days and left me a _note_!" she hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously as she stood and grabbed at something on her desk.

Nikola opened his mouth to respond but she wasn't finished, shooting him a look that he thought would be more damaging than a thousand bullets.

"Helen," she read aloud from the crumpled paper she'd swiped, her voice filled with scorn. "Have gone to tidy a few things up. Will be back on New Year's Eve (shan't let my kiss go to waste), don't miss me too much. PS: I'll fix the wardrobe door when I get back, promise."

"If this is about the door..." he began, half in jest as he raised his hands in a show of surrender.

"You left me a note," she growled venomously, slamming her hands down on the desk and Nikola had to fight the surge of lust that blossomed within him. God she was hot when she was pissed.

"And a rose," he offered meekly in reminder.

"And a god damned rose!" she spat before tossing the note at him. He caught it before shooting her a condescending look.

"I did call," he reminded her, straightening out the note and setting it carefully down on the edge of her desk. "Every night, in fact. It's not my fault that you were always busy."

"A note and three phone calls," she allowed, crossing her arms as she glared at him. "Really doesn't make up for leaving me like that."

"_And _there was phone sex!"

She scoffed at that.

"Please, you left some dirty talk on my answering machine whilst getting yourself off," she sneered. "I've had phone sex and that is definitely not it."

At that he smirked.

"Are you telling me that you didn't get off on those messages?" he retorted smugly, his voice dipping smoothly. "That my words didn't make you wet? That listening to me come didn't make you want to touch yourself?"

She shivered at his words and something flashed through her eyes that made Nikola grin. Bingo, he thought smugly, right on the money.

"Shut up," she hissed before turning and striding quickly around the desk. Her eyes were ablaze and Nikola had to fight the urge to take a step back, distracting himself with the image of her in... oh god, her full glory. He swallowed as she came to a stop millimetres from him and while he momentarily resented his loss of view, with every breath she took, her chest rubbed against his and he thought it more than enough compensation.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder?" he suggested throatily, wondering at why he was so unable to remain composed. Perhaps it had something to do with her midnight blue dress that clung to her curves, dipping daringly both front and back with a slit to end all slits running from where it ended just above her knee to her upper thigh. That or the jet black pumps they'd 'christened' on Christmas night that completed the ensemble. Or maybe it was the way her dark curls were a little more mussed than usual.

"Shut up and screw me," she ordered, grabbing his jacket and roughly tugging it from his body.

"Anything for milady," he quipped before grabbing her hips and diving for her lips with his own but she darted out of the way.

"No kissing," she growled breathlessly. "Not until midnight, remember?" Nikola groaned but moved to her neck instead, dropping kisses along her pulse as he cursed the stupidity of their younger selves. One year they'd been far too drunk and while she hadn't complained when he got handsy, she'd said no kisses, absolutely no kisses until midnight. It had taken a monumental effort not to break her rule but he didn't and, as such, they rang in the New Year with a kiss that had made his toes tingle and they'd kept to their rule every time they were together at New Years. Ignoring the urge that told him to break with their little tradition, he walked her back until she was able to lean against the desk.

Groaning once again, her hands flew to his pants, ripping open the belt with ruthless efficiency before thrusting her hand inside his pants and boxers. He shuddered as her hand closed around his length but when she growled against his ear, he got the message. His hands flew to her hips, bunching up the fabric before she widened her stance. Her teeth nipped at his earlobe until one of his hands insinuated itself between her thighs at which point she whimpered, grinding herself against him as her hand tightened around his already throbbing cock.

Pushing aside her delightfully sodden panties, he let one of his fingers delve into her slick folds, spreading the moisture he found there until his finger brushed against her clit. She moaned throatily, throwing her head back as she began to pump him slowly and he drew tight little circles around the bud. Grinning, Nikola moved closer, allowing him to thrust one finger into her heat just enough to make her moan but not enough to provide satisfaction as his free hand moved to roughly caress her breast through the gauzy fabric of her top. Her hand tightened around him in warning and he let out a strained chuckle before dipping his finger a little further in.

"Nikola," she breathed, biting her lip as she peered at him from behind closed eyes.

"I missed you," he confessed, his voice distorted as he struggled to stay in control. He could see his marks on her neck, almost totally healed but still visible in the right light and he shivered at the memory of her pleading with him to bite her once more.

"Serves you right," she bit back, twisting her hand sinfully and making his cock jump in her hand. "Leaving me a bloody note..."

"I had to leave the note," he panted, thrusting two fingers into her and making her back arch. "You wouldn't have let me leave otherwise."

"Of course not," she grunted, thrusting her hips as her hand began to lose its rhythm but Nikola didn't care, not when her arousal was just as thick in the air as it was on his fingers.

"You'd have distracted me with your nakedness," he continued, ducking forward to suck an earlobe into his mouth. She chuckled at that but screwed her eyes shut as her body tensed.

"Security cameras?" he asked somewhat belatedly and she shook her head.

"Disabled... after Christmas..." she panted in his ear before whimpering.

"Nikola," she began, her hips becoming erratic as she squeezed his erection a little too hard. He hissed and she spasmed, releasing him as she grabbed his shoulder to steady herself, wave after wave of pleasure sweeping through her. She cried out inarticulately and he wrapped an arm around her to hold her upright.

Slowly she came back to earth, her breathing heavy and she pushed him off of her. Wicked smile in place she righted herself, tugging her skirt back down over her hips before clearing her throat.

"Welcome home Niko," she said softly, grin tugging at the corners of her mouth before she began to slink from the room.

"Hey!" Nikola cried, spinning around to watch the sway of her hips as she sauntered to the door he'd neglected to close. "Where are you going?"

"Mayor's New Year's Eve party," she called calmly over her shoulder, previous anger having disappeared with her climax. "I'll be home late. Don't wait up."

"But what about me?" he continued, gesturing to his still hard cock and she chuckled.

"You won't leave me a note again, will you?" she said evenly with a smile and he groaned.

Sashaying from the room, she smiled happily.

"A cold shower ought to do the trick."

She heard his groan of disapproval and the string of curses that followed but didn't bother to reply.

* * *

><p>The party was, admittedly, very boring and despite Nikola's insistence that he tag along (she wasn't allowed to go out unchaperoned in a dress like that, apparently), Helen was having a hard time finding anything remotely enjoyable about the party. Elderly men were leering at her and while none had tried to grab her arse yet, she was making sure to keep her back against the wall. As it was, the mayor was still having a hard time focusing on her face as he babbled away at her. They'd been chatting for a good half hour now and she could count the number of times they'd made eye contact on one hand. She was about three seconds away from grabbing his multiple chins and redirecting his gaze when a young waiter appeared at her elbow.<p>

"Ma'am?" he said quietly before offering her a small note. "The gentleman over there asked that this be delivered to you. Would you like me to send it back?"

She smiled at him kindly, glad he'd made the offer and she was half tempted to take him up on it but she didn't even need to look to know that the letter came from Nikola.

"No, I'll be fine, thank you. Though if he asks you to deliver any more, tell him you aren't a carrier pigeon," she responded with a smile before shifting her gaze to where Nikola was lounging in the corner. A pretty young woman was sitting by his side, her hand sliding higher and higher up his thigh but Helen fought the jealousy, focusing on the fact that he was staring straight at her with nothing but lust in his eye.

Nodding discreetly to him she waved the paper before turning away from him and back to the group. The mayor and his equally lecherous associates were watching her curiously, eyebrows raised.

"My business associate," she responded evenly with a small smile. From where she now stood, her backside was perilously exposed but it also meant that Nikola would be unable to see her reaction which she counted as the bigger issue at this point. With surprisingly steady fingers she unfolded the piece of paper and scanned its contents.

Spluttering, she folded the note up hastily, eyes wide as she tucked it into her clutch. The others stared at her for a moment before the mayor began talking again, diverting everyone's attention. Breathing a silent sigh of relief, Helen straightened her back, refusing to look over to Nikola as his dirty words ran through her mind again and again. "_PS: I think you like this note better than my other,"_ he'd said but in fact it made her want to kill him just as badly as the first had. Well, that and march over to drag him from the room.

Her fingers itched to pull out the note and read it again but she refused to give in. It didn't help that the words were burned into her mind already. Forcing herself to focus, Helen bit her lip but it didn't help. All she could think about were his wicked promises. Then she felt an arm slid around her waist, making her jump.

"Darling," Nikola drawled in her ear none to subtly as his arms wrapped loosely around her waist. "Did you call the children to say goodnight?"

The rest of the small group turned to ogle her as if she'd grown a second head and Helen gave them a tight smile before pulling Nikola off her and turning around. As she did so, her hip brushed against his crotch, making his eyes bulge as he reacted almost instantly and she had to fight the urge to grin. Apparently he didn't take care of himself after their little encounter in her office and was eager for something of a rematch.

"They're hardly children Nikola," she all but crooned, raising a hand to fiddle with his jacket. "Though if you'd like I'm sure we'd be able to find you a car to take you home to them."

He glared at her as she trailed her hand a little further down his chest.

"Now go back and chat with your new friends, I've got work to do," she said sweetly before turning around once more, allowing her hip to brush against him again.

She heard his low grumble behind her but was unprepared to feel his hands grab her hips, pulling her back against his body as he pressed a kiss to her cheek and she gasped. She could feel every plane of his body, right down to the rather prominent bulge against her arse. It took every ounce of willpower she had to not grind her hips back against him and, from the way he gently thrust his hips he knew it too.

"You know where to find me," he whispered before releasing her, making Helen stagger a little. She knew she should be angry for such a public display of affection but all she could think of was how nice he felt pressed against her back.

"Sorry about him," she heard herself say to the confused onlookers. "He isn't terribly good at holding his liquor." One of the men by her side chuckled knowingly and the others all nodded before the conversation picked up once more, only a few strange looks being directed her way.

For a few more painful minutes Helen tried to schmooze with the men who she needed on her side more than anything else but she couldn't focus for even a second. Her mind was entirely caught up in Nikola, his dirty note, his skilful fingers and the imprint of his body pressed to hers. Nothing could distract her from the quickly forming fantasies in her mind.

A hand slid briefly across her arse and, for one fleeting second, Helen thought Nikola had returned. Then when the hand made a second grab she knew it was most certainly not her vampire for he'd never try the same trick twice.

Spinning around with an angry scold on her tongue, Helen's throat closed up as she caught a glimpse of Nikola. He was sitting in the same spot as before only now the young woman beside him had one hand on his upper, inner thigh, the other tangled in his hair and her mouth was practically glued to his ear. Rage boiled within her as he smiled smugly at her. She let a cruel smirk creep onto her lips as she took a step closer to the man whose hand was still resting on her backside.

"Care to dance?" she asked the stranger, sliding one hand up and over his chest to fiddle with his collar. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nikola sit up, displacing the young woman as he glared at her but in a second Helen was being whisked onto the dance floor by the eager young man. Without much thought, she dropped her clutch on the nearby sofa and let herself get swept up in his muscular arms. She realised with a start as he dragged her into said arms that he couldn't have been more that 25 if he was a day. Her sense of guilt kicked in for a second but as he grabbed her arse once more, she remembered what she was doing.

The live band paused for a moment, resettling their music but her young companion didn't pull away, holding her tightly as he pressed a bulge far less impressive than the one she'd felt earlier against her abdomen.

"What's your name?" he purred down at her, the scent of scotch overpowering on his breath. Ah, she thought, that explains why he wasn't put off by Nikola's display of ownership.

"Does that really matter?" she replied huskily and he chuckled before leaning down to whisper in her ear, his warm, wet breath making her shiver in disgust.

"Just so long as you don't scream anyone else's name baby, I'm all yours."

She fought the urge bring her knee up into his groin, settling instead for leaning back slightly as the music picked up, the gentle chords of a guitar wafting over them before a man started to croon into the microphone.

_She loves me, she loves me not  
>She loves me, she loves me not<br>She loves me, she loves me, she loves me_

Helen swayed uncomfortably in her partner's arms, trying not to smirk at the song. Part of her wondered if Nikola had set this up on purpose.

_The lady loves me and it shows  
>In spite of the way she turns up her nose<em>

The young man suddenly pulled her flush to his body, grinning down at her in a way that made her skin crawl. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Nikola dancing just a few feet away from them, his eyes glued to her as his young friend ground herself against him.

_I'm her ideal, her hearts desire  
>Under that ice she's burning like fire<em>

Her partner swung her around, taking the opportunity to squeeze her buttocks harshly but as he darted forwards to press his lips to her neck, Helen shifted her head, following Nikola's movements as he tried to maintain a polite distance between him and his own partner.

_She'd like to cuddle up to me  
>She's playing hard to get<em>

She chuckled under her breath at their combined and ridiculously alcohol free antics. They were both so bloody stubborn.

_The lady loves me, but she doesn't know it yet_

"Excuse me," she began softly to the man thrusting dimly against her despite the rather subtle music. She may have been using him to make Nikola angry but that didn't mean she needed to be cruel in her dismissal of him.

_The gentleman has savoir-faire  
>As much as an elephant or a bear<br>I'd like to take him for a spin  
>Back to the zoo to visit his kin<em>

Her partner took no notice, gripping her more firmly as he began to suck on her neck, the female singer's softly spoken words falling on rather drunk and idiotic ears.

"Off," she ordered, firmly, grabbing his shoulders.

_He's got about as much appeal as a soggy cigarette  
>The lady loathes him but he doesn't know it yet<em>

When he paid her no heed, Helen got fed up, shoving him away as she brought her dangerously high heeled foot down on his. He yelped, jumping back from her with a dark look. He began to mutter complaints and words that sounded vaguely insulting but Helen ignore him, turning around to scan the dance floor for Nikola.

_The lady's got a crush on me  
>The gentleman's crazy obviously<br>The lady's dying to be kissed  
>The gentleman needs a psychiatrist<em>

Striding confidently up to him and his scantily dressed red head, Helen smiled serenely. She tapped the younger woman on the shoulder as Nikola grinned at her.

_I'd rather kiss a rattlesnake  
>Or play Russian roulette<em>

"Excuse me," she began with what she hoped to be belittling smile. "But would you mind not dry humping my date?"

_The lady loves me, but she doesn't know it yet_

Nikola laughed openly at her words, releasing the younger woman who glared daggers at Helen.

"He's taken for this evening ma'am but I'm sure you'd be able to find a gentleman closer to your own age if you asked the mayor for introductions."

_She's falling fast she's on the skids  
>Both of his heads are flipping their lids<em>

Straightening her back, Helen drew herself up to her full height, looking down at the belligerent young woman before she reached a hand out to Nikola.

"I'd leave before she uses those heels on you," Nikola said scornfully, wrapping an arm around Helen's waist.

_Tonight she'll hold me in her arms  
>I'd rather be holding hydrogen bombs<em>

The young woman sneered up at them before stalking away with a heavy pout. Nikola turned with a smile to Helen, offering her his free hand which she gratefully accepted.

_Will someone tell this Romeo  
>I'm not his Juliet<br>The lady loves me, but she doesn't know it yet_

Holding her lightly and at what she deemed to be an appropriate distance, Nikola led Helen around the dance floor with ease, smiling at her as he went.

_She wants me  
>Like poison ivy<br>Needs me  
>Like a hole in the head<em>

"Why the change of heart?" he asked casually as they swayed.

_Everyone can see she's got it bad  
>He's mad!<br>The gentleman is an egotist  
>I'm simply aware I'm hard to resist<em>

"I can punish you for leaving me a note when we get home," she replied with an easy shrug.

_He's one man I could learn to hate  
>How's about having dinner at eight<br>I'd rather dine with Frankenstein  
>In a moonlight tete-a-tete<em>

"For which?" he asked saucily as they wandered a little closer together. "The first or second."

_The lady loves me, but she doesn't know it yet_

She smiled serenely as his tented pants brushed against her hips.

"Both."

_Oh yes she loves me  
>Dig that shrinking violet<em>

"Have you always been this easy to arouse response from?" she asked politely, cocking her head as she slid her arm a little higher around his neck to close some of the distance between them.

_Oh she really loves me  
>Here's one gal you'll never get<em>

"Helen, you effectively left me hanging," he chastised and she was impressed by just how even his voice was though she was determined to break his self control.

_She lo- lo- loves me_

"As did you," she retorted drifting closer as they took another lazy spin. "For three whole days."

_Would you like to make a bet_

"He-len," he said warningly as she twirled in his arms, smiling invitingly at him.

_I said the lady loves me_

"Ni-kola," she teased as he tightened his hand around hers, eyes darkening.

_The gentleman's all wet_

The music came to an end and the couples around them parted to clap in appreciation but Helen stepped closer, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Take me home?"

Nikola chuckled, the low sound rumbling through their chests before he reluctantly pulled away though he didn't release her hand. He led her off the dance floor, only releasing her hand when she needed to go make her farewells.

She spoke to the mayor as briefly as possible, begging a headache but she could see Nikola fidgeting from where he stood in the corner and, considering the way the other man's eyes kept darting towards him, Helen had the distinct feeling her cover was blown. The mayor smiled warmly at her, chuckling as she kissed him on the cheek before dashing away.

"So he gets a kiss and I don't?" Nikola teased as she returned to his side.

"Oh you'll get your kiss," she promised as he shepherded her from the great ballroom.

"Promise?"

"I swear on my life," she said adamantly, suppressing a grin.

"Well then I'd best return to the gyrating red head," he said with a sigh, dropping his arm from around her waist. "After all, you are so very careless with your life."

"I'm going to kill you one of these days," she muttered, grabbing his arm and dragging him to the coat check lady standing by the door. They handed in their tokens in silence and Nikola helped her slip into her coat.

He held the door open for her, the hand on the small of her back pushing her through a little faster than strictly necessary but as he wrapped an arm around her waist, Helen didn't care. All she wanted was to get home to celebrate the New Year with her vampire.

The valet took his time getting the car and, predictably, Nikola began to mutter under his breath about kids these days. Helen chuckled before stepping closer to him, nuzzling into his neck under the pretence of warmth. He groaned softly, tightening his grip on her as she proceeded to drag her teeth over his neck. He shifted her, dragging her around so that she was pressed to his front and her hands flew to his neck, loosening his tie and popping the first few buttons so that she could better assault his neck with pecks and nibbles.

He grabbed her waist with shaky hands and pulled her closer still, his coat not quite managing to hide how aroused he was.

"Woman," he breathed, a hand sliding down to cup her arse. "Stop now or I'll be doing more than kissing you before the New Year."

She chuckled but paid him no attention, shifting her focus to his earlobe. She bit down gently, tugging on the flesh as she slid her hands inside his coat and to the buttons of his waistcoat. He shivered as her tongue stole out and she couldn't help but grin as she pulled back to look him in the eye.

"Don't you even think about moving away," he growled, his eyes dark with lust as she dropped a hand to his still very much tented pants. "I'm hardly decent."

"You're never decent," she whispered with a grin before stepping back to him, wrapping her arms around him as he pulled the edges of his thick coat around them both. She sighed and snuggled that bit closer, closing her eyes as he held her tight.

"Helen?" he murmured after a moment.

"Mm?"

"I'm sorry about leaving you a note."

She sighed but didn't pull back, holding him s little bit tighter.

"Just don't let it happen again," she muttered into his chest and he chuckled.

"I'll do my very best."

"Not good enough," she said, letting her hands wander up and down his back. "A note on my desk is hardly a polite way to tell me you're heading off to God only knows where."

"It's not like I went off in search of the fountain of youth or anything," he muttered, not releasing her when she tensed in his arms. "I was only at SCIU."

"What?" she asked, incredulous as she tried to pull back, fire building inside her that had nothing to do with her previously amorous mood.

"Relax," he chastised, tightening his grip. "I only went to hand in my letter of resignation and trash a few hard drives. Now they'll never get their hands on any of my genius."

She bit her lip, trying not to show how glad she was as she buried her head in his chest once more.

"Thank you," she muttered as the car finally arrived. He said nothing but as they separated, she began to miss the steady thrum of his heart under her ear.

* * *

><p>"11:18," Nikola said as they stepped into the Sanctuary, discarding their coats. "What do you want to do now?"<p>

Helen cocked her head, tapping her finger on her chin as if thinking.

"If you wouldn't mind, I'd very much like to continue our earlier conversation," she said with her very best professional smile. Nikola's face fell at the words but, to his credit, he didn't simply throw her over his shoulder and drag her to their bedroom. Well, she thought, she'd just have to try harder.

"If you'd like," he said tightly, offering her his arm. Together they strolled silently up the stairs and she could feel Nikola's disappointment. When he tried to take the turn to her office, she stopped dead, dropping his arm as she shot him a quizzical look.

"Where are you going?" she asked. "We have a conversation to finish."

"Don't you want to go to your office?" he asked, confused.

"Of course not," she scoffed, hands on hips. "I want to finish the conversation we were having in my office."

His eyes clouded in confusion momentarily before his entire face lit up. In an instant he was darting forwards to pull her up and into his arms bridal style. She let out a yelp of surprise, dropping her clutch but he didn't seem to care, striding down the hall towards the elevator with a wide grin. Helen chuckled but said nothing, just clinging to him.

Stepping into the elevator, his eyes became glued on her neck for some reason.

"You wore it," he breathed, staring at the delicate necklace that was her Christmas present. His eyes darted to hers and he smiled faintly and Helen knew what he was planning on doing.

"No kissing," she said firmly and he scowled at her.

"That is the stupidest rule we ever came up with," he groused as the elevator doors slid open once more and he began walking quickly towards her room.

"Well, I think it'll make the next forty minutes or so very interesting," Helen whispered huskily, pleased when his arms tightened around her.

With some difficulty he shifted her to one arm, reaching for the door knob and pushing the door open before carrying her over the threshold.

"You know," she said conversationally as he walked slowly towards the bed, kicking the door closed behind him. "If we ever end up getting married, you'll have ruined the whole threshold thing for me."

"It'll be different then," he replied confidently, depositing her on the bed softly. "You'll be in a mass of white and I'll probably have already had you at least three times already that day."

"You've very confident there Mr. Tesla," she quipped as he pulled back, ripping off his jacket, waist coat and dress shirt in a matter of seconds.

"Are you doubting my abilities there future Mrs. Tesla?"

Helen wrinkled her nose as he dragged his under shirt over his head.

"Stop undressing," she ordered, sitting up and reaching for his belt. "And I'm not taking your name."

Nikola sighed as she yanked him closer, ripping his belt off before tearing at his pants.

"Can't we just pretend?" he whispered throatily as she pushed his pants and boxers down to his knees.

"Play your cards right," she replied, shooting him a dark look as her hand wrapped around his length and she slipped off the bed and onto her knees. He gulped, eyes widening as she licked her lips before smiling. Helen pulled back slightly, enjoying the sight of him throbbing in her hand before leaning in once more, taking the head between her lips. He hissed, hands flying to cup her head tenderly and she gave up on the idea of teasing him. He was already close and right now she wanted nothing more than to taste him.

Slowly as she dared, she lowered her mouth over him, massaging the underside with her tongue as she went. He growled, hands tightening in her hair but he didn't try and force her, letting her set the pace for which she was grateful. They'd only done this a few times and although she knew what he enjoyed, his inhuman strength in the throes of passion had already been shown to be impressive to say the least.

She slid one hand from where it rested on his hip back to cup his buttocks, squeezing as she took as much of him into her mouth as she could before dragging her lips back up his heavy length.

"Helen," he ground out and she glanced up at him, pleased to see him straining for control.

Pulling back, she rested on her haunches.

"Open your eyes," she coaxed gently, waiting for him to do as she asked before taking him back into her mouth. She worked him for a few minutes, sucking on his flesh until he grabbed her head as tightly as he could.

"Fuck, Helen," he growled and she knew that was her warning but she didn't care. She picked up the pace, bring one hand to massage his balls gently and within moments he was snarling above her, hips thrusting as he came hard.

Swallowing, Helen worked her mouth on him until he was clean before leaning back to smile up at him. Where she had expected a soft sated smile, he was all but glaring at her and before she could even think as to why, he grabbed her by the shoulders, hauling her up before dragging her over to the bed. He landed on top of her, his mouth latching onto her pulse as his hands began to caress her roughly through the fabric of her dress.

She gasped, arching her back against him as he bit down softly and he chuckled before pulling back and kneeling between her legs.

"Overdressed," he muttered before grabbing the edge of her skirt and, with an almightily tug, he ripped the slit until the entire dress fluttered apart. Her eyes widened in shock but then he grabbed her hips, dragging her up until he could lean forward and bury his head in the crook of her neck.

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now," he muttered, hands drawing patterns over her bare skin as she wrapped her stocking clad legs around him, the tips of her heels digging into his thighs.

"Do too," she gasped, arching her back as his hands found their way to the clasp of her bra. Her lips were tingling with want as he suckled her neck and it was all she could do to keep from pressing their lips together in a heated kiss. His hands moved to her legs, toying with the lace around her thighs. Carefully he slid one hand beneath them, dragging them slowly down her leg as he shifted his mouth to kiss her collarbone. He reached for her feet again, pulling off her heels and tossing them away before skimming his hands back up her legs.

He was quicker with the other stocking, yanking it down until he could run his hands over her bare flesh. She kicked her legs, discarding the stockings that pooled around her ankles before drawing her nails up his back.

"I like the red," he muttered into her cleavage.

"Apparently it's traditional," she panted as she began to rub her hips against him. "Italy or something."

He shuddered, pulling back with closed eyes and she took her chance, rolling them until she was straddling his waist. With deft fingers she reached behind her, flicking open her bra before allowing the red satin to fall from her body along with the remnants of her dress. Nikola's eyes widened as he took in her now nearly naked form and he grinned at her, reaching up to cup her breasts tenderly. She shivered, grinding her hips against his and enjoying his already hard cock against her backside.

Wanting to feel him properly, she rolled to the side, shuffling until she could toss the matching satin knickers to the side but before she could straddle him once more he was upon her, wiggling between her legs until his cock brushed against her wet folds. They both groaned and she wrapped her arms around him, shifting her hips in invitation which he eagerly took. He steadied her hips as he sank into her, the pleasure of being joined heightened by the few days she'd spent dreaming of this moment.

Helen thrust beneath him, eager for more. In the days he'd been gone she'd been restless, her entire body crying out for this, for him and now she had it, she wasn't going to be giving it up any time soon. He ducked his head, pressing his forehead against hers and she was amazed that he was so close already. She, after all had been more than ready for this all night but after such a blazing release earlier, she was surprised that to hear that particular hitch in his breathing that told her not to tilt her hips a certain way or he'd have to restrain her. The image of being pinned to the bed as he pounded into her flashed through her mind and she shuddered, tilting her hips. As expected he grabbed her, eyes squeezing shut as he held her as still as he could, thrusting fast and hard.

Helen cried out in pleasure, the pressure building within her as his eyes bored into hers. She could feel the sweat making their bodies slick, could smell the scent of their mixed arousals but in that moment, just as her body began to quake, all she could pay attention to was the look in his eye.

"Nikola!" she cried, grabbing at his head, pulling him down until she could bite his shoulder. He growled in response, sinking his fangs into her neck and that was it, she was coming and coming hard. Her entire body spasmed, her hips rocking furiously beneath his as she tried to cling to him in the vain hope of not flying apart completely. With each pull of blood from her, her climax soared higher until it was almost painful in its intensity.

Finally Nikola pulled away, breathing heavily as he licked her wound clean. She felt the skin heal as he rolled to the side and she clung to him, curling up against his side. For what could have been hours they lay there, breathing heavily but, just as he pulled the blanket up around her, Helen heard the soft beep of the watch on her bedside table, signalling the change of hour. Smiling, she forced herself to sit up.

"Happy New Year," she whispered, looking down at Nikola's bemused face affectionately.

"Happy New Year," he echoed softly, reaching up to brush the hair from her eyes.

And, as the fireworks above the city began to light up the sky with a thousand different colours, she leant down and gave Nikola a New Year's kiss to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>SQUEE! SNF2! BEST ALMOST BIRTHDAY PRESENT EVER! <strong>

**... I'll go be quiet now.**


End file.
